Suffer
by darkangel38
Summary: A Joey angsty story for a change. His POV about being alone. Will add more if there is enough interest. R/R? =)
1. Default Chapter

~ Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah you already know this. If I owned "Friends", do you think I would be writing a fanfic?  
  
Summary: A Joey angsty story for a change. His POV about being alone. Will add more if there is enough interest. R/R? =)  
  
~  
  
SUFFER  
  
~ The hate you feel won't go away you're all programmed to  
  
feel this way to live another day within a world  
  
That loves to suffer  
  
And then I come to find everything's O.K. seen this all  
  
before but that was yesterday. I try to walk right t hrough the messes that I've made just let me enjoy  
  
the life here that I've made  
  
I've tried to give it all to you. Can't take anymore to do  
  
with this. It hurts inside. I know why I hide 'cause  
  
I suffer  
  
I tried to keep it all inside didn't leave me too much  
  
pride forced it all down inside forced myself to make  
  
me suffer  
  
-Staind  
  
~  
  
They say everybody has somebody. Ha. Bull. But how could I say that? I see it all around me everyday. Smiling faces. Right in front of my face. There sits my 5 friends. All with their 'soulmate'. It's all crap. Monica and Chandler. Look at them. Friends for like a billion years (even though he used to call her fat), and one day - BAM - they do it, and they're married. Can it be that simple? Right beside them. Ross and Rachel. A crush from him on her for like a billion years. Soulmates. Having a baby. Then there's Phoebe. She's got Mike. And they're pretty serious. Who do I have? Pizza. Cold leftover pizza and beer in the fridge and Baywatch fantasties on the tv. I've got my recliner chair, and my shitty acting career. Boy am I going places. I'm just set for life!  
  
Right.  
  
It's probably all my fault anyway. I'm the big Italian romancer who has flings. That's me. The big stupid man-whore who never gets any jokes my "smart" friends make. It's not fair. Everybody has somebody, and I have nobody.  
  
"But Joey, you have all of us! We'll always be here for you!"  
  
No you won't. Go make your families. Don't worry about me. I taped Baywatch.  
  
What is this thing called a 'soulmate' anyhow? Is it just two people who mutually feel the same, or two people who find eachother in the world with like a billion people in it in which fate has brought them together? Is there still supposed to be that one Mrs. Tribiani out there?  
  
I doubt it.  
  
They're all laughing at me. See, I missed the joke again. I fake laugh again. They never know the difference. They're too busy taking about some "special" that aired on Discovery Channel last night.  
  
"HEY GUYS, SEE THAT GIRL ON BAYWATCH LAST NIGHT??!"  
  
Ha, I wonder what their reaction would be. Look at stupid Joey; that's all he thinks about.  
  
They don't know me at all. They could probably name my favorite food (sandwiches) but what else?  
  
Ah just forget it. Oh look they're talking again. Cuddling.  
  
Oh barf.  
  
Rachel, I liked her. More than liked, actually.. Hard to admit it to myself that I would actually have those feelings. "Joey doesn't have deep feelings." Only person to ever make me melt like that, and my good 'ol buddy Ross swooops on in and takes her from right under my grasp. Good 'ol married and divorced 3 times Ross. Good 'ol Ross that has every damn thing in the world. A great family, a great girl, a son, with a daughter on the way.  
  
Then there's Chandler. Best fooze competition on the planet. Baywatch watchin' buddy, back in the day.. Married Chandler. The same Chandler who *moved out* and left me all alone in a self pity party which is actually quite pathetic.  
  
What am I saying, it's not any of their faults. They were just lucky. I'll find somebody. I'll have little Joe Jr. I'll teach him how to ride a bike and to play football...  
  
Shut up stupid optimistic Joey. None of those things are going to happen. You're too old for that.  
  
Oh no, Phoebe's leaving. They left me with the 2 puking couples. I can hardly watch anymore. Hands all over the place, hair stroking, "I love you's" being thrown around like some sort of confetti party.  
  
I need an excuse to get out of here. I can't take this anymore.  
  
"Uhh.. I just remembered, I have to.. be somewhere.." I stand up and announce my departure. They look up, smiling in-love faces, responding with 'okays' and 'catch ya laters'. They don't know. I suppose I don't want them to know. It's not like they can help. They're not just going to break up, just to lower my misery. I wouldn't ask them too. Don't want to be selfish or anything.  
  
I nod and quickly leave Central Perk, and my unfinished chocolate muffin at my 'spot' by the little table. I wonder if they even noticed I didn't finish my food.  
  
I'm Joey - I always finish my food.  
  
They don't, and as I reach the door, they are laughing about something else. Hardly affected by my leaving.  
  
Who needs them anyway, they sure as hell don't need me.  
  
One last look at the couch while I hold the door open, I sigh and duck out and back to my dingy apartment.  
  
No problem, I'll be fine.  
  
** 


	2. Chapter 2

~  
  
And I, I can't believe  
  
I can't believe all the travesty  
  
Surrounding me, I , I want to flee  
  
I want to flee from everything  
  
In front of me  
  
-Staind  
  
~  
  
I miss the chick and the duck. They were the coolest. They didn't judge me, and most of the time they didn't even seem to hear what I was blabbing on about when I talked, but on some level, I know that they understood. The duck would quack in the right spots.  
  
Animals aren't like people. They don't interuppt your thoughts to give you 'advice'.  
  
"But Joe- I really think-"  
  
"Come on man, that's stupid-"  
  
"Joeeyy, don't think like that.."  
  
No annoying comments in between sentences, just a little *quack* here and there to let me know that they were listening and that was fine with me.  
  
But of course I no longer have the chick and the duck. Life had to be cruel to me and take my own shrinks away.  
  
I sit in my apartment now; they're still all at the coffee shop probably. Chumming it up with eachother and sharing little stories about their childhood - because of course, they all basically grew up together. And I'm just Joey. Just the room mate.  
  
I still can't blame anybody but myself though. Sure, I have a book full of billions of women's phone numbers and I'm sure none of them would hesitate in dropping their plans to 'wash their hair' to come over to keep me company. I don't want that anymore. I've had that for years. I'm getting older, I know, I know, I've already said that, but time is tickin'. Maybe I need to be in the magical love city London...  
  
After the Rachel thing, it was the last straw. I actually found out what love was. It wasn't boobies and 'Joey charm'. And of course I was so sure that everything would work out because everything usually worked out for me in that department. Women didn't turn me down; that's just the way it was. *Was* being the key word here. Rachel turned me down. She didn't return my feelings.  
  
What a slap in the face! A big reality check. I discovered then, that I will not always get what I want. I could end up alone, it is entirely possible at this point. I have learned to accept it  
  
Food. I need some food. I open my refrigerator to discover half a loaf of bread and a pile of luncheon meat that is funky looking. Funky smelling too. Forget that plan.  
  
What to do.. what to do.. I pace my floor.  
  
Chandler bursts into our - I mean, my - apartment moments later and catching me pacing. I stop and look up; he looks excited.  
  
"Monica got another promotion!" He says excitedly and jumps around a little bit.  
  
*Another* promotion? Don't get me wrong, I am happy for her.. She deserves it.. But when will I get a decent 'solid' break?  
  
"Hey, that's great," I cross my arms forcing a smile.  
  
"We're all going to dinner to celebrate," he states now, a permanent smile still plastered to his face.  
  
Dinner? Dinner usually meant at some big fancy restaurant where they served Fish.. and Lobster, Lobster stuffed fish, with wine that cost about a billion dollars a glass. It puts the last 20 in my pocket to shame.  
  
"Uhhh well I already had.. plans.." I stammer and lie, rubbing the back of my neck, hating to sound like an asshole for not being excited enough.  
  
"Come on man, it's for Mon.." he says and crosses his own arms. I'm not sure whether he's angry or wondering what the hell is up. Probably both.  
  
"Yeah, well.. I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong," Think Joey think. "I made these plans.. a week ago.." I want a hole in the floor to open up and take me away. I am such a crappy liar.  
  
He looks at me still wondering what plans could be so important, because I am the king of spontanaity. Joey Tribbiani make actual 'plans'? He nods, none the less and starts to retreat back towards the door, a little unsure still.  
  
I cross my arms again just waiting for him to leave, not knowing what else I should say, or if I should say anything at all.  
  
He turns back to me once more before leaving, "Hey Joe, you okay?" he asks seriously.  
  
"Oh Yeahhh of course I'm okay. I've got a lady friend coming over, and you know.. you know.." I smile even though I'm immediately back to the man- whore look and I cough. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But I've been saying that for so long now, that I know it's believable and it gets them off my back. When of course all I do is hide up in my room doing nothing. With my awesome 20 bucks. Maybe I could buy a bucket of chicken. Get the "usual". They practically named a meal after me down there. Something to be proud of?  
  
Chandler takes that as the truth and leaves my apartment back to his to share the news that the "7th wheel" won't be coming along on this one.  
  
I collapse onto a stool right beside the counter. Now I wait for them to leave. All 6 of them and their little happy relationships.  
  
Barf.  
  
** 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  
RoseOnAVine: I think the same way with how you think they're going to end the show. And one thing I found on Joey while I was reading a Friends summary on nbc.com. They talked about all of the characters, Ross and Rachel and the baby, Monica and Chandler's latest adventure, Phoebe and her own little thing, and then way at the end of all of that they wrote "Matt Leblanc also stars". Wtf was that about? He's just as important as the rest of them. Give him something to do.  
  
And for anyone who is interested, two nights ago I tried a sketch of Joey. Took 2 hours, but if you want to check it out, leave me a review because for some reason my link isn't showing up here, and I'll review you back the link..  
  
BTW. How do you guys make it italic and bold? Nothing ever works for me.  
  
SUFFER - Ch. 3  
  
~  
  
Fade into yesterday  
  
Searching for my youth  
  
Trying to digest it all  
  
Searching for the truth  
  
Self centered devil spawn  
  
This makes me durable  
  
Or am I criminal  
  
I'm fucking horrible.  
  
- Jack Off Jill  
  
~  
  
Chicken has always been my chicken. Gotta love it. The legs are the best. All crispy and.. fried. I miss the chick.  
  
..I feel like a cannibal.  
  
Welll.. I suppose they are all out to dinner now. Having their expensive.. frog legs, or lobster soup or whatever they have. I like my chicken.  
  
Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore and I drop the leg of chicken with the skin chewed off back in the bucket. I just had to remind myself didn't I. I can just picture it now. Monica and Chandler telling some hilariously funny story about losing a sock in the dryer to the rest of the group, and the other four choking on their wine in candid giggles.  
  
They laugh at *that* but they don't laugh at Joey stories. Always rolling their eyes when I pointed out in the newspaper that there was a misprint and instead of "popcorn" they typed "poporn". They didn't even get it.  
  
"HeLLO? poPORN. PORN! Naked chicks!"  
  
They said "Yeah, alright Joe" and that was it. I felt like such an idiot. So that's why most of the time when they get into some intense "Ross-Rachel- Monica-Chandler" conversation, I usually just nod along and shut up.  
  
'But dude, you can't expect anything to get better if you just sit around your crap apartment eating chicken, right?'  
  
Hmm.  
  
'Come on duuude, you're JOEY.'  
  
That's right, I think. I am Joey. I don't get 'sad' or anything. That's Ross stuff! With his '...Hi.....'s. I think maybe I should go down to that restaurant and just be with my friends. Who caares if they're all coupled up and I'm the 7th lonely.. in the dust.. wheel.. They love me anyway right?  
  
I decide at this point in time, with my big 'ol bucket of chicken, that sitting here alone probably isn't the right choice for making anything better.  
  
So maybe only 15 minutes later or something, I'm dressed in a snazzy suit and my hair is gelled. I've got the 20 in my pocket and I'm ready for some fake laughter over a glass of wine with my friends.  
  
They'll be happy to see me, right?  
  
~  
  
I stroll into the restaurant. I know which restaurant it is because they always go to the same one. We're celebrating something or other it seems like every week over at La Strega. I feel more at home in some pizza place, but I'm sure I could buy *something* for 20 bucks. Maybe a side of fries or something. Wait - do they even sell fries here?  
  
The same guy is standing at that reservation podium. Like he's God or something. One of those cheese guys with the French accent who is a cross between a butler ("You raaaaaaaang, sir?") and .. well a weird French guy.  
  
He looks at me weirdly. He must recognize me from Days of Our Lives. I get the same look all over the place. It's tough being famous.  
  
"May I heelp you sir?" he asks me in that fake accent. I could pull off a better accent than that. I wonder if Chandler thought this guy was a nerd too when he walked in. No time to think about that now. Hell, I'll just ask him myself.  
  
"Uhh yeah, I'm looking for my friends.. They're in there," I respond back.  
  
"Your naaaaaaame, sir?" the guy says and looks down at some leather reservation book thing.  
  
"Tribbiani.." I say back. I'm probably not in there, but maybe.. if they thought I might show up.. they would put my name in.. and then..-  
  
"You are not reserved sir," he interuppts my thoughts as if he is happy.  
  
"Uhh well they aren't expecting me."  
  
What a stupid jerk.  
  
"Mm hmmmmm," he nods.  
  
I take a couple steps to the right and peek around his special Jesus God podium to look into the restaurant at all the rich people eating. And then I see them on the other side, near the far wall.  
  
"They there are, I'll just go over to them." I start walking in. The man steps out in front of me and puts his hand towards my chest.  
  
"I don't think so, sir. How do I know who you are?"  
  
"I used to be on Days of Our Lives," I let out the secret even though he probably already knows.  
  
"Hmm sure you were," he says sarcastically.  
  
"Come on man, just let me in there," I almost plead. I look back into the eating area.  
  
Finally, he nods, and he steps aside. I yank on my collar to make a point, and stride into the room.  
  
A couple steps in, I stop.  
  
Look at them. A nice big round table. All six of them seated perfectly around it. They're the biggest group in here. All laughing and having a good time.. There's no room for me there.  
  
Feeling pretty stupid, I take one last look, and then walk back over to 'Jeeves' the man at the desk.  
  
"I.. uh.. got a headache," I muttered quietly as I walk past him, knowing he'd be curious about some explanation.  
  
He smirks at me, but I ignore him and almost slam my way out the doors. I blame it all on him. Jeeves.  
  
I leave the restaurant, feeling flushed, and not having any tie to loosen kind of sucks. I dig my hands into my pockets and start walking down the sidewalk filled with lights.  
  
I need a drink.  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so damn long! I've just been really busy...  
  
Suffer - Ch. 4  
  
~  
  
I hurt myself today  
  
To see if I still feel  
  
I focus on the pain  
  
The only thing that's real  
  
The needle tears a hole  
  
The old familiar sting  
  
Try to kill it all away  
  
But I remember everything  
  
What have I become?  
  
My sweetest friend  
  
Everyone I know  
  
Goes away in the end  
  
You could have it all  
  
My empire of dirt  
  
I will let you down  
  
I will make you hurt.  
  
- Johnny Cash  
  
~  
  
It's not like me to go to a bar with the intent of getting smashed and leaving alone. In normal circumstances, I would have cleaned my apartment beforehand because someone outside of 'the group' would be seeing it. But clean was only ever 'Joey clean' which meant throwing everything into that cabinet under the sink, because nobody ever looks there.  
  
All of these weird bitter thoughts are in my head that I'm totally not used to. The drama was saved for Ross and all of his marriages and heartache. People expected that from him, so it wasn't a huge deal anymore, and that's why when he invested in those nasty leather pants it was such a hilarious shock. And it's the same with me. Everybody expects me to bring a new chick home everynight. Any drastic change from that overnight will probably cause a heartattack in at least 4 people. So better to lay low on all of this, maybe ween off. After all, Joey Tribbiani didn't have any "feelings".  
  
I enter one of the first bars I see, knowing it's almost a miracle I haven't been to this one and take a seat in the back somewhere noticing that there's waitresses. ("Hot waitresses too, Oh yeahh - Oh shut up already.") A cute brunette waitress makes her round over to my table and I order a beer, knowing that I'm going to be getting to know this waitress quite well, because I expect to order about 20 more. I resist 'the line', not really feeling like making everybody love me tonight. It's fake love anyway, and who really needs that? Up to this day, I am not sure what love is, but I know I have never had it. Goddamn Chandler and goddamn Monica. They, I know, will be together forever. Ross and Rahcel is harder to predict, with their huge history and all. But ultimately I just know they're going to be living behind a cutesy picket fence with about 10 kids and a dog named Rover with 3 legs that they rescued from the animal shelter. Maybe *I* want to live behind a picket fence.  
  
The waitress brings me my beer quite promptly and twirls her hair through her slender fingers as she asks If I want anything else. What else would I want? I answer, "I'm good, thanks," and she actually huffs and goes off. Must be the 'Days of Our Lives' thing again. So hard to be a famous celebrity.  
  
Beers and beers later, I'm starting to feel sleepy. I stick my elbows up on the small, round, brown table and rest my chin in my hands. Everybody's dancing in front of me. Legs and arms are going everywhere. That used to be me. So what the hell happened? How did I go from the acting career of my dreams, having private parties up on the roof, and having others of envious of my lifestyle to no career at all - broke in fact - to having all these freaky thoughts about my life as I know it now. What the hell happened? Everyone else gets a well-paying career and a significant other (not just a 'bang buddy') and I have none of that. So what is wrong with me that *my* life turned so shitty?  
  
The drinks keep coming. I'm still thinking all of this scary stuff. It's not like I like it or anything. Pizza, maybe I can think about pizza. A large pepperoni pizza with bacon.. and little bits of sausage (that I always said looked like rabbit poops) that I'd devour with a beer in front of the tv, in my recliner... alone.  
  
Crap.  
  
No thinking, no thinking allowed, more beers, that'll stop the thinking. Make my head so goddamn foggy that it'll be impossible to think of anything without blowing a brain blood vessel.  
  
Having fun at your dinner, friends? I toast them in a drunken act. So am I. One gulp and it's gone.  
  
**  
  
I am never drinking again, as long as I live. Drinking is EVIL and it has just apparently added to my problems. I have never puked that much since my 17th birthday party when a friend Chris had decided to devote his whole paycheck to my drinks. I sit in my recliner, my head swimming and still foggy. I hear talking across the hall and there's more laughing. I hate the laughing, so I imitate it to myself.. poorly.  
  
Somebody bursts in, it can only be one person. Chandler.  
  
"Hey man, you just missed the greatest thing - ever. Ross got this lame chicken suit for Ben's birthday party," he pauses to make a weird face. I swing my recliner around and cross my hands over my lap. "So I dared him for fifty bucks to put it on and go ask out that hot chick who works at the newstand, you know, just down the street? He did, she totally said no, and now he's stuck in the costume, and he won't cut it off because it's a rental!" He explodes into giggles, swings his arms around and opens the fridge looking for a drink most likely.  
  
"Ross and his funky costumes - what's up with all of that?" I respond with less enthusiasm that he had been expecting.  
  
He shuts the fridge and looks up at me. He can tell something's up, that just how smart that Chandler is. Probably works for the CIA or something, since none of us can ever remember what he does for a living.  
  
He decides to change the subject and he takes a seat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter, crossing his arms.  
  
"So how was that hot date last night?" He beams for all the gory details. Details.. details.. I've never been good at that stuff.  
  
"Yeah it was alright, you know.." I say back. The best I can do. The hangover sucks.  
  
"You alright Joe?" he takes a leap and asks again, arms still crossed, now putting on that more "concerned Chandler face". I don't like that face. It's the 'pity' face.  
  
"Oh yeah, just drank a little too much last night, heh, you know how it goes," I say laying on the assumptions pretty thick. He nods and laughs quietly.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come over and laugh at Ross in his chicken suit? He's got to have to take a whiz by now," he stands up and points his thumb to the door as he's leaving.  
  
"Naw, I think I'm just going to take a nap or something.." I'm tired as hell.  
  
He nods again, throws his hand up for a wave, and leaves my apartment giving me a look almost saying, 'Come on over later'.  
  
And my headache and me go to bed.  
  
** 


	5. Chapter 5

After this part, the story is going to pick more and a major.. hmm.. (event?) is coming real soon. Da story is going to be shiftin'. Stay tuned *du du duuuuhhhh* Hehe Thanks for reading everyone. :)  
  
Suffer Ch. 5  
  
~  
  
Catch your breath Hit the wall Scream out loud As you start to crawl Back in your cage the only place Where they will Leave you alone.  
  
- Lifehouse  
  
~  
  
I'm on the 'Days of Our lives' set. Huh? I thought I was fired from this show. I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing the white doctor coat, the one that I loved putting on in the morning, and would keep on at lunchtime so I could go into restaurants across the street and say as Doctor Drake Ramorai (sp), "I am a doctor."  
  
Monica is laying in a bed that is by my side. She's looking pale, lifeless - dead. But not quite, the heart monitor still beating steadily every few seconds. It's weak.  
  
"Monica?" I say to her. She doesn't answer, but in her condition, I don't expect her to. Everybody is around me, Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Phoebe. They're sad. Chandler's crying.  
  
Chandler CRYING? Nothing could break through his heart of steel to make him *cry*.  
  
"What is wrong with you, HELP HER!" Chandler suddenly yells, as he sits by her side, her hand in his.  
  
"I..I.." I stammer. What is going on? I'm not a doctor.  
  
"Yeah Drake, come on!" A whiney medical student suddenly appears by my side and prompts, holding a chart.  
  
"I'm not a doctor! I don't know-" I am interuppted by the flatliner sound. Her heart has stopped. Everybody is glaring at me, waiting for me to probably take those funky paddles where you see 'clear!' and they're magically back to life.  
  
"Don't let her die, No! I hate you!" Chandler stands up, desperate and points his finger to my chest in a rage.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! You've never belonged! You don't know anything! You're an idiot!" Chandler screams in a wild rage once more, this time jabbing his finger into my left shoulder as I am forced to take backward steps.  
  
"I..I.."  
  
Rachel grabs hold of Chandler's arm, tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
"Don't, honey. He can't help that he's stupid.." she says quietly and peeks at me.  
  
Rachel thinks I'm stupid?  
  
"Just get outta here," Ross' turn to fume and his eyes set my soul on fire. I back out of the room and into the soap opera hallway.  
  
"I'm not even a doctor!" I wail and frantically throw my white medical jacket on the floor.  
  
**  
  
Walking down the leaf covered street to Central Perk, a kid on a bike almost takes my arm off. The dream is still fresh and I can't seem to shake it away. How come whenever you're in a crappy situation, you always seem to have crappy dreams to go with it. If the Doctor Drake Ramorai (sp) part hadn't made itself present, it would have fooled me real.  
  
I open the door to the coffeeshop, just intending to grab a large to go, but Holy Jove, the gang is on the couch. Mike is absent this time, but the other 4 haven't let me down. I catch Chandler's arm around Monica over the top of the couch. 'Get a room', I think silently trying to ignore them, but not showing that I am trying to, but rather pretending (mm hmm) that I'm just "stupid Joey". I walk over to the counter where Gunther stands and I order that large coffee to go.  
  
While he's pouring it, I turn my head and catch the circular wall clock. Near five. Oh, why are they still here? No premotions, or marriages, or pregnancies to celebrate?  
  
"Hey Joe! Over here!" Chandler calls from his spot on the couch. I turn, and everybody is still looking at me. Reminds me again of the dream. Staring at me, waiting for me to save a life. Stupid Joey. It wasn't even real.  
  
Gunther hands me the large cardoard cup and is shocked that I actually hand him a five and tell him to keep the change. Why I did that? Indifference. It's just money. Gunther's a person too - he also has bills to pay. Plus maybe the next time I come in, drooling over the freshly backed chocolate muffins, he'd secretly slide one over to me.  
  
My 'usual' spot at the table is free and I sit down with my coffee. Why do *they* always get the couch? Phoebe gets the armchair. That chair is the best!  
  
"Sooo.. Chandler was telling us you had a hot date last night and now you're hungover. What's her name?" Monica coos.  
  
"Uh..uh.. Gertrude." Nice going Joe. Gertrude? First name that came to my mind. 'Joey and Gertrude'. Right, that's believable.  
  
Everybody kind of smirks and looks at eachother.  
  
"Gertrude huh.. What is she, an archeologist or something?" Ross chuckles at his stupid joke and looks around the group again. What's he looking for, a nobel prize? It wasn't even funny. Nobody laughs, but they smile, and that's usually just as bad.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she is." I take a sip of my coffee and it scalds my tongue. Great. now I won't be able to taste that pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Ross smirks again, and -again- looks around for reaction.  
  
"Nope," I said simply. It was always interesting getting Ross all hyped up.  
  
"You, and an archeologist? You and an ARCHEOLOGIST? Do you even know what that is?"  
  
I know it has to do with old bones, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Joey, the most historic thing you know, is what's in that blue tupperware in your fridge," he laughs back.  
  
(Actually, I have no idea what that brown goop in the blue tupperware is, but after that dream, that is not what's coming to mind first.)  
  
"That was there before *I* moved in," Chandler pipes in and then adds, "Like one of us would ever own 'tupperware'." Monica jabs him lightly, her being the tupperware queen.  
  
I stay silent.  
  
"Hey Joe, when was the Cycladic Period?" Ross starts up again, trying to make me look like an idiot and be funny. What the hell is the Cycladic Period?  
  
"What about the Minoan Culture? Huh?" He prompts and it makes me angry. I stand up with my coffee. The dream is replaying in my head. 'Stupid'..'Idiot'. I stand up, not wanting to take this anymore.  
  
"You're not funny Ross; None of you are."  
  
I start on my walk out, and swear at myself. I just gave away too much information. Now they know something's up. My next game plan? Go back to the apartment, turn on the tv, place an open beer beside me and blame it all on the hangover and tiredness. They can't argue with that.  
  
I leave the shop, still hearing them quietly discussing what had just happened.  
  
** 


End file.
